


The Breakaways

by ROOMBA_FIERCE



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, probably, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROOMBA_FIERCE/pseuds/ROOMBA_FIERCE
Summary: When Tracer sees who's behind Soldier: 76's mask, she leaves Overwatch. Done following orders, and with a little help from our favorite Egyptian, she recruits a new team of Talon and Overwatch operatives to do some real good in the world.Talon isn't too happy to see two of their best go, and makes hunting down this new team a priority. Unfortunately for them, the Breakaways don't intend to go down without a fight and, with some outside help, they may very well bring Talon down without Overwatch's help.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aye, mateys. I decided I should actually do something with one of the ideas I have bouncing around. So here you have it. I'm going to do my best to have weekly updates, which (hopefully) will be posted every Thursday.





	1. The Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 woot woot

When Lena 'Tracer' Oxton saw who was under the mask, her heart broke a little.

Jack Morrison had been a good man. He'd always looked out for the rest of the team. For Lena, he'd been the father she'd always wanted. After the slipstream, he'd been the first to support her decision to transfer to the field agent program. He had always,  _always_ , been willing to put himself on the line for his team. They were like a family to him, and they all knew it.

After Zurich, Lena had cried for weeks. And after that, there'd always been a Jack Morrison shaped hole in her heart. He was the reason she kept fighting, even after Overwatch fell. She always thought,  _What would Jack do?_ And the answer was always to keep fighting, no matter what.

When Soldier: 76 had started fighting with them, drifting in and out when it suited him, Lena hadn't liked him. It was clear that, while they might be on the same side of things, 76 was using Overwatch for his own purposes. He wasn't a real member of the team.

And then their London mission came and went. A success, yes, but Angela was desperately trying to save Hana's arm.

And Soldier: 76 had taken his mask off.

She'd felt her heart stop for a second, because  _no, it couldn't be, he wouldn't do that to us._

But no, it was Strike Commander Jack Morrison behind that mask. Lena walked up to him, almost in a daze. Reinhardt hadn't even moved. He, along with Torbjorn and Genji, had guessed long ago who was under the mask.

Lena hadn't. And, for a second, she was almost glad. But then she remembered Hana, who'd been cut off because Soldier: 76 had refused to help, and all the times he'd left them to fend for themselves to pursue his own goals.

Her fist was moving before she even knew what she was doing. She felt her former commanders nose break. She knew she got lucky. There was no way in hell she could take him in a fair fistfight. But that felt good, better than it should have.

"Fuck you, Jack." She spat as he took half step backwards. "You fucking-" 

She couldn't finish that. He'd left them for dead. Jack Morrison had abandoned them. Jack opened his mouth to speak, to apologize, but Lena cut him off.

"Fuck you." She said again, turning from him. For a half second she expected him to strike back. He didn't, and Lena almost regretted thinking he would. But that was gone in an instant. 

She stormed out, taking off in a jog. She didn't quite know where she was going, but when she found herself outside her room, she figured it was time to stop running.

She entered, eyes immediately finding her old Overwatch propaganda poster, signed by all of the original members of the team. She walked over to it, looking at the old Jack Morrison, trying to figure out how that man had fallen so far.

She looked to her bed after a few minutes, blinking tears out of her eyes. 

She'd been packing her bags for a little vacation from Overwatch, something Winston had forced her to do.

She paused as she saw them. She had already packed a weeks worth of clothes, her spare accelerator, a first aid kit, two pairs of pulse pistols (even on a vacation, she never could be too cautious) and her emergency cash.

Enough to get her by for a few weeks, more if she packed for it.

She could get out. Lena didn't want to stay, not if Jack was still here. She needed a break from this Overwatch. With Ana and Gabriel dead, and Jack a shadow of what he once was, the only thing keeping her here was Winston. And he could take care of himself, especially with Angela watching over him.

Fareeha Amari found her as she shoved another pair of goggles in her duffel bag.

"Going somewhere?" She asked. Lena jumped, having forgotten that her door was open.

She glanced around, trying to find a lie to tell. She didn't really want to tell anyone but Winston she was leaving them until she was gone.

"I-" Lena took a breath. "I can't stick around. I need a break, and I need to get away from  _him._ " She said.

Fareeha nodded. "I heard. I'm sorry." She said. "But are you sure this," she gestured to her bags, "isn't an overreaction?"

"I need to get out Far, seriously." Lena said. "I can't stick around. Not after that."

Fareeha nodded. "I can understand that. Do you know where you are going?" She asked.

"Well, kinda?" Lena said. "I'm thinking of heading to France. I can meet up with a friend. Give Talon some hell."

"Let me guess." Fareeha said, crossing her arms. "Your 'friend' is a little blue? Likes spiders?"

"Far, come on." Lena said. The more or less open secret of Lena and Widowmaker's alliance-date-thing had gotten under Fareeha's skin for a time, when the sniper was still in Talon. After her break with the organization, that had been reduced to a grudging acceptance that the two would be working together. "I need to work with someone."

Fareeha sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I'm coming with you." She said.

"What?" Lena asked, the surprise evident in her voice. "But... You can't... Angela wouldn't-"

"Angela will be fine." Fareeha said, cutting her off. "And I'm still not an official Overwatch member."

And then, in a quieter voice. "You're not the only one who remembers the old Jack Morrison."

Lena smiled sadly. Jack had probably been one of the young Fareeha's hero, with all the time she'd spent around him and Angela.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked.

"Just get your gear together. I'll meet you in the hangar." Fareeha said. She didn't give Lena time to respond, instead turning and stalking out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena called Winston into the hangar later that day. The gorilla was surprised to see Fareeha standing by Lena, and Angela Ziegler, arms crossed, already talking to them. The Orca had a half dozen bags already thrown in it, far more than Lena would need for a vacation.

"Lena?" He asked. "What is going on?"

"Sorry, big guy." Lena said, hugging him. Winston tentatively returned it. 

"I don't think I'm gonna come back for a while." Lena said. "And Far is coming with me."

Winston looked over to Fareeha and Angela, who were clutching each other tightly. "I... I understand." He said. "I wish you luck."

Lena let him go, half smiling.

"Keep the watchpoint together." She told him. "I'll come back eventually."

"I'll try." Winston told her. 

And then it was time. With a final kiss goodbye, Angela and Fareeha separated, and with a tight hug, Angela wished Lena luck.

Fareeha was her co-pilot for as long as they had the Orca. She sat in the seat next to her as Athena guided the ship out of Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Lena asked her.

Fareeha turned to her. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?" She asked.

As they began their flight to Lyon, Lena settled back, stewing over what she'd learned over the past few days. After Jack's reveal, she'd been so determined to get out, she hadn't really thought about what she'd do when she did leave. And now there she was.

There were always Talon goons to punch, but beyond that she had no plan forward.

With all that going through her head, she decided to do the one productive thing she could. Going quiet, their flight to Lyon would take a few hours, so she slept, letting Athena guide them through France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, not as good as I wanted it to be, but its a start. Everyone's going to be coming in over the next two chapters, but for now, you're going to get a lot of Fareeha/Tracer brotp. Have fun with it.


	2. Annecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two woot woot

The landing jolted Lena awake. They'd arrived at a private airstrip just outside of Annecy. It was owned by one Madame Athine Guillard, the name Widowmaker used when she didn't want to be recognized as an international terrorist.

"Lena." Fareeha said. "We're here."

"'m awake." Lena said groggily, getting out of her pilots seat, stretching and yawning.

"Come on." Fareeha said. "There's someone waiting for us."

And indeed there was. Two someones, in fact. One was sitting on the hood of a black hovercar, fiddling with a phone. The other was standing with her arms crossed, black-blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Spidey!" Lena yelled, blinking forwards to give the sniper a hug. Fareeha followed her, though she did not give Widowmaker a hug. She actually raised an eyebrow as Widowmaker uncrossed her arms and not only allowed Lena to bring her into a bear hug, but returned it. That was a bit of affection Fareeha had not expected her to show.

"Aye, Speedy!" It seemed the second of the Talon agents had taken notice of Lena. Fareeha recognized Sombra from the few battles the hacker had fought in. She hopped of the hood of the hovercar, waving to Fareeha as she approached. "You brought us some back up, eh puta?" She asked Lena.

And Widowmaker finally noticed just who Lena had brought with her. Which should have surprised Fareeha, the sniper had always been so good at picking out who was on a mission and who to target back in her days with Talon. As Fareeha stepped onto the tarmac Widowmaker took a step back from Lena, a mask of cool indifference sliding into place. "Pharah." She said.

"Widowmaker."Fareeha replied coolly. The sniper had gotten a wardrobe change sometime after leaving Talon. Instead of the skintight cat suit, she wore baggy sweats, and something jet black underneath, though it was covered almost completely by her other clothes.

"Aye, birdy." Sombra said, taking Fareeha's attention away from Widowmaker, though not entirely. Not enough for her to not notice Widowmaker leaning down to whisper something in Lena's ear, and the smaller woman respond. "You here for fun? Or just want to punch araña there?"

"I'm here to help." Fareeha said through gritted teeth. "And don't call me 'birdy.'"

That made the hacker snort, but it seemed she had something more interesting to move on too. "Speedy, you ready for a makeover?" She asked.

"Guys, I told you, I'm fine with what I have." Lena said, taking a step back from Widowmaker, who had a strange, almost excited look. "Just cause Wids is getting a new outfit-"

"Means we all are. Your little bird, too." Sombra said. "Even I changed it up."

"No one is going to touch my armor." Fareeha said immediately. "Absolutely no one. Not a chance."

\-------------------

As it turned out, there was a chance. Sombra had driven them to what looked like a castle in the middle of a lake (Chateau Guillard, Widowmaker had said) after they'd unloaded the Orca and sent it back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

After an hour of threatening, cajoling, and generally annoying Fareeha, Sombra had convinced her to give her suit a new paint job, at very least. After Widomaker had shown them into the chateau, Fareeha had unpacked her Raptora armor had been set to maintenance mode, and, after she had liberated a can of quick-dry blue-black spray paint and a mask from Sombra, set to work.

The hacker had pushed them into separate rooms and told them to meet in the courtyard in their new outfits for a 'big reveal.'  The only one who'd seemed anywhere as close to excited about it as Sombra had been Lena, though Fareeha had seen Widowmaker smile, if only a little.

When Fareeha was done, she waited a few minutes for the paint to finish drying, and suited up. She didn't put her helmet on, not yet, but she did make sure no paint had gotten on its visor.

When she reached the courtyard, the other three were already there. Widowmaker's outfit had changer drastically, now jet black from neck to toe, with a silver spiderweb design centered on her back, and her recon visor now back and silver, like her suit.

Sombra hadn't changed much. There were some darker accents to her uniform now, and she might have toned down the almost neon purple she'd chosen originally, but other than that, she looked the same.

It was Lena who'd changed the most. Instead of aggressively bright, she'd gone for black and silver, with floral patterns on her arms and actual combat boots instead of the running shoes she always insisted on wearing. The light from her chonal accelerator had not been dampened, though, and her hair was still as wild as ever, so Fareeha assumed that the suit wasn't as much an attempt to be stealthier as an attempt to match Widomaker.

For her part, Fareeha hadn't done much. A new coat of paint, and that was it.

"We look like a team guys." Lena said, and Widomaker responded with "There are four different shades of black in this room."

"We're a team!" Lena said. "Sombra, Pharah, Tracer, and..." Lena trailed off there, looking to Widowmaker.

"Aurantius." Widowmaker said. 

Fareeha raised an eyebrow at that. "It's the name of a species of jumping spider." Lena explained. "We figured she'd want a new name, since she's out of Talon and all. So Aurantius. Or Aura, or whatever. I like Aura."

And so she was Aurantius. And they were a team. Different shades of black be damned, they were a team.

"So, where are we hitting Talon first?" Fareeha asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but otherwise alright. Next chapter they'll get a name and maybe some help from a friendly cowboi.
> 
> And more importantly, I'm not totally sold on Aurantius as Widow's new name, or if she should get a new name. So if anyone that whole scene changing and Widow staying Widow, don't be surprised


	3. Chapter 3

Fareeha was on the roof of the Chateau, alone, thinking about the past few days.

They spent them preparing to hit Talon and getting getting to know each other. Fareeha forced them to run a few skirmishes, two on two. Lena and Aura, predictably, were an unbeatable duo. Sombra's stealth made her hellish to deal with, and while her tactic may have been spray and pray, her gun was powerful. Fareeha was forced to modify one of Widowmaker's spare rifles for her use (she couldn't very well go blowing up the french countryside) and she hated the gun with a burning passion.

Fareeha needed to see what her team could do, though, so she had Sombra buy them some paintball guns, and had improvised a paintball grenades and a paintball grenade launcher. It wasn't her launcher, but it was still something.

And they went to town with them. By the end of the first day, Fareeha was covered in blue paint. Sombra had gotten off the easiest, mainly because she'd seen Lena and Aura hunting each other down and the effect Fareeha's paintball grenades had, and had promptly gone invisible and hid in a corner of the Chateau.

And their days were a lot like that. Fareeha delayed their strike by a week, intending to make the four of them a team. She'd spent hours looking at films of their fighting if there were any, or forcing them to work together. She kept her focus on Sombra, for the most part, There were no surviving films of her, and the hacker seemed determined to remain the lone wolf of the team.

The team was settling in though, and that was enough for Fareeha, who was considering hitting Talon within the next two days.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a cough. Aura, it seemed, wanted to talk.

"Aura." Fareeha said. "What brings you up here?"

"Your plan." Aura said. "Why is it so...."

"Complicated?" Fareeha supplied.

"Oui."

"Because we need a solid first run." Fareeha said. "And we need to be careful. No tank, no medic. If we don't hit fast and hard, it'll get dicey."

"And why is Sombra not fighting until well after the raid begins?"

"Because we need information. Her job is to rip anything she can off of the base's computers while we provide a distraction." Fareeha said. Aura didn't respond, and for a second, it would seem they would leave it at that.

"There is something else." Aura said. Fareeha turned, raising an eyebrow.

The sniper took a breath. "I think your mother is still alive." She said. "And I think she's going to try to kill me."

Fareeha didn't flinch. She'd heard stories of the Shrike, and her crimes. She'd even seen a low quality video of the Shrike, taken with a shaky hand and an old phone. She hadn't wanted to believe, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Ana Amari was still alive.

Instead of responding, Fareeha turned to look back at the lake and beyond. She did not want to have this conversation, especially not the night before their first mission as a team. But Aura let the silence hang and, eventually, Fareeha had to break it.

"I know." She said. "But if she shows up, Lena's got your back, and so does Sombra. And so do I." Fareeha sighed. "I forgave you when Lena asked me too. I haven't forgiven my mother for leaving us. I'll have your back."

Aura nodded. "Thank you." She said quietly. And with that, she was gone. 

For a second, Fareeha considered staying up on the roof, but a breeze blew in, and it was cold regardless, especially for someone used to Egyptian eastern heat. So she followed Aura down, rejoining her team.

They weren't quite ready, Fareeha decided. Not yet. But in two days time...

They were going to bring the pain to Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh. I had like no motivation to write this, but by all the gods, I am going to stick to my schedule or die trying.
> 
> Wish me luck


End file.
